


【颜称】春风细雨（4）

by Nibiru_y



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:33:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25395427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nibiru_y/pseuds/Nibiru_y
Summary: *又名《张哥我是如何追到老婆的》*757575*有勇有谋（bushi）7*天然撩软绵绵5*这篇没什么衔接上文的剧情描写，可以单独看
Relationships: 姚颜四起 - Relationship, 颜琛
Kudos: 5





	【颜称】春风细雨（4）

4.

张颜齐没有限制姚琛的手脚，但是张颜齐总是吻得好用力好深入，姚琛被他惹得四肢无力，只能不停喘息，全部的心神都在两人相接的唇舌上。

张颜齐缓慢地摸上姚琛的腹部，用了一点力气细细感受了他滑腻紧致的皮肤，感到热流涌向自己的心口和下身。

姚琛在接吻间隙被摸得意乱神迷，手捏着张颜齐的肩膀欲拒还迎，不时发出难耐的声呻吟。

张颜齐虽然自己也头脑发热激动不已，但他没想到姚琛的反应也会这么大，他忍不住用下身蹭了下姚琛，感到对方和他相同的火热和硬度。

他稍稍起身离开姚琛的嘴唇，姚琛还没过神，脸颊潮红没有聚焦地望着他。张颜齐伸手想擦去姚琛唇角来不及吞咽的唾液，却不知怎么又顺着伸进了姚琛的嘴里。姚琛像回应张颜齐的舔吻一般咬住他的手指舔了一口，把张颜齐激得越发难耐。

他抓着姚琛的松紧裤腰，连着短裤一起褪下。

姚琛的下半身被空气凉到，大腿上起了鸡皮疙瘩的同时忍不住把腿缩了起来，于是张颜齐一只手顺势摸到姚琛的膝盖，把它向外打开，另一只手从姚琛的嘴里抽了出来，带着湿润的口水摸上臀缝间的隐蔽处。

“...不！”姚琛终于回过神，阻止了张颜齐向内探进的趋势。

“你想好了吗？”张颜齐没用多少力气就挣开了姚琛的手，捏了下他小巧却富有肉感屁股，转向姚琛早已硬起来的分身，轻轻搓揉起柱身。

姚琛下腹一下子收紧，急喘了一下：“啊... 别...”

“想好了吗？”张颜齐耐心地又问了一遍，顺便又揉了下姚琛的两个囊袋。

“我... 没有... 嗯... ” 姚琛夹杂着喘息说得断断续续，脚趾忍不住用力蜷紧，鼻音已经很重，“但是你不能这样... ”

“啊！”姚琛很快达到高潮，射了张颜齐一手白液。

张颜齐低头亲了亲姚琛的眼睛，又吻上他的耳朵，咬着耳垂舔着耳洞含含糊糊地提醒道：“不是说了只要不拒绝，我就做到底吗？”

他把姚琛射出的液体又抹上身后的穴口，就着黏浊的液体轻轻揉弄起来。

姚琛耳朵很敏感，他被舔弄得又迷糊起来，皱着眉头呼吸急促，不时发出难耐的呻吟，只觉得一股股的热流往下汇聚。

穴口很快翕动起来，张颜齐顺势推入一根指节。

姚琛感到异物的进入，忍不住低头看向自己的下半身，却只能看到张颜齐的脊背和耸起的肩胛骨。

他抬起腿想要顶开张颜齐，却被对方一只手压着大腿内侧分得更开，另一只手的手指又往里推得更深。

张颜齐抬起上半身望向姚琛：“姚姚，别怕。”

姚琛眼角和双颊都泛着红潮，眼里还含着点泪水，嘴唇被自己咬得有了牙印，一声不吭地控诉着看着张颜齐。

张颜齐心软得一塌糊涂，但是下半身更加坚硬如铁。

于是他又伸进了一根手指继续松动姚琛的穴口，得到姚琛更加娇蛮的一个眼刀。

他低头讨好地亲了下姚琛的眼角，收下姚琛的控诉，再委下身舔上姚琛的胸口，没有在姚琛后穴开拓的左手也揉弄起姚琛因为健身所以格外细腻柔软的胸口，安慰道：“你会喜欢的。”

姚琛不知道他算不算喜欢，但是他被上下其手，头脑发昏，不能思考。身后被揉弄的地方越发湿润，有一种十分空虚的感觉；被舔弄的乳头红肿发胀，下身没有被触碰却也再次挺立起来。

张颜齐加到第三根手指后又再次吻上姚琛的嘴唇，这次姚琛情难自已地双手抱住了张颜齐的脖颈，小幅度地向上挺了挺腰身。

张颜齐发觉后，抽出了自己被姚琛后穴里自发产生的肠液浸湿的手指，扯下了自己的裤子。他的阴茎早已硬得发胀，忍了许久，终于贴上了姚琛随着呼吸正在不停收张的穴口。

姚琛半睁着眼睛迷离地望着张颜齐，感到身后有一个硬而炙热的事物在他身体的入口处蠢蠢欲动。

他有点害怕，但是控制不住动情已久的身体。姚琛一只脚抬起勾住张颜齐的腰。轻微动作间，张颜齐的龟头已经有一点顶进了姚琛的身体。

张颜齐忍住想要狠狠插入挺动的欲望，努力缓慢地进入。

随着进入的龟头越来越多，姚琛的穴口被撑到皱褶都摊平了，他感到热胀和疼痛，挂在腰间的腿难耐地蹭了下张颜齐的脊背。

感到阻力后张颜齐退出了一点，又很快再次送入更多，整个龟头都进去了。姚琛咬着嘴唇从喉咙口发出猫叫似的一声痛吟。

张颜齐低头亲了下姚琛的唇角：“姚姚，对不起... 忍一下好吗？马上就舒服了。”

姚琛含着眼泪轻轻点了点头。

张颜齐揉上了姚琛被痛得有点疲软的分身，引得姚琛的注意力回到了被揉弄的阴茎。

在姚琛再次硬起来开始急促喘息的时候，张颜齐挺身全部进入了姚琛，忍不住满足地哼出声。

“...啊！”姚琛压抑地发出痛呼。

“乖，乖姚姚，全部进来了。不痛了。”张颜齐吻去姚琛流出的眼泪和额头上的汗水，摸了下两人的相接处，虽然入手滑腻，但是都是姚琛穴口溢出的肠液，没有流血。

于是他缓缓抽动起来。

由于酸胀和异物感，姚琛在张颜齐抽插了两下之后又忍不住流出生理性的眼泪。张颜齐像亲吻珍珠般小心翼翼地珍重吻去，望着身下因为性爱，耳廓、脸颊、脖颈、胸口潮红，断续发出小声呻吟的姚琛，觉得此生都在这里，下身又硬了不少，想要更用力地插入姚琛。

姚琛在被顶弄的时候一直不适地皱着眉，张颜齐一开始以为姚琛还是不太舒服，但是他很快察觉到，姚琛虽然流着眼泪，但是下面的穴口吞吐他的阴茎时翕动得厉害。姚琛一只手抓着张颜齐的手臂，另一只手时不时控制不住地抬起来，有要扶着张颜齐的大腿往他自己这边带的趋势，脚趾蜷缩，明明是全然一副爽到有些情不自己的样子。

于是张颜齐放心地抽插得越来越快，姚琛的反应也越来越激烈，开始发出带着哭泣的呻吟。

直到后来姚琛实在忍不住，抬手推了一下张颜齐的腹部，喘着气求他：“对不起... 能... 啊... 能不能慢一点.... 我... 呃... 我不行...”

张颜齐没有应下姚琛的祈求，他吻了下姚琛的额头，反而抓着姚琛的屁股把他翻了个身，让姚琛张开腿跪坐在自己身上。

“啊！张颜齐你...嗯..啊...” 姚琛发出惊呼，又很快流着眼泪沉溺到湿热的情潮中。

姿势改变后，张颜齐随着顶弄一点点往里深入，姚琛哭叫得越来越大声，越是受不住下面的穴就越是不住地淌水，很快就把自己和张颜齐的小腹射得都是精液。

张颜齐按着姚琛的胯骨，在姚琛不应期里难耐的呻吟声中射进了他的身体。

但是张颜齐没有退出来，他很快又硬了，就着自己的精液再次挺动腰身抽插起来，姚琛崩溃地把脸埋在张颜齐的脖颈旁，发出难耐的呻吟。

因为坐着不好使力，张颜齐到后来还是让姚琛仰面躺着和他面对面。再次进入姚琛的时候，他的穴口已经十分湿软滑腻，像是咬着张颜齐的阴茎往里拉一般。

“姚琛，你好会吸...” 张颜齐真心实意地夸赞姚琛，把姚琛羞得掐住张颜齐撒气。这点不痛不痒的猫挠只会让张颜齐更加兴奋。

姚琛皮肤细腻白皙，尤其常年不见阳光的大腿根部又白又滑腻，偏偏他的私处由于抽插和拍打，还有过多快感的累积一大片都泛着粉红。这片暧昧情色的粉红，衬着穴口内部被阴茎带出的肉粉色、穴口周围被搅成粘稠白浆的淫水和之前射他身体里又被翻弄出的精液，显得他又清纯，又放荡。

随着张颜齐抽插的加快，不适和快感同时累积，姚琛的眼泪不住地落下，呼吸越发急促。尽管之前已经射过一次，姚琛还是对于即将来临的激烈高潮有着恐惧。

他忍不住伸出手朝张颜齐寻求怀抱和安慰。

张颜齐怜爱地凑过去抓住他的手，亲吻他的指尖和手心，带着它环上自己后背，又将姚琛再次被汗水打湿的潮湿的额发拨上去，露出漂亮的眉眼，抹掉他挂在脸上的泪水。

一点也看不出张颜齐下半身正蛮横进出的狠劲。

终于随着一声压抑的叫声，姚琛颤抖着再次高潮了。张颜齐压住姚琛因为高潮不自觉抽搐的下半身狠狠顶弄了两下，又射进了姚琛的身体里。

“姚琛...”张颜齐落下细密的亲吻，抚慰着还在颤抖着喘息的姚琛，“你是我的了。”

姚琛从高潮中渐渐平复后，张颜齐慢慢退出姚琛的身体，带出了一大股湿滑黏腻的液体。这仿佛失禁般的感觉让姚琛再次面红耳赤，还没控诉就感到张颜齐的手指又伸了进去，他害怕地抓住张颜齐的手，软绵绵地撒娇道：“我不行了...”

“幺儿，我就帮你清理一下...”张颜齐失笑，但还是继续手里的动作，“不然你之后怀孕了，我就不方便再和你做爱了。”

姚琛被张颜齐逗得又羞又恼，想抬腿踹上张颜齐一脚，又被身后酸胀的感觉难受得动不了。

张颜齐心疼地抱住姚琛：“我错了我错了，宝贝别生气。你好好休息，我不开玩笑了，就帮你清理干净，不然明天你可能会不舒服。”

姚琛红着脸点了点头。

张颜齐退开一点，望着姚琛还泛着情潮的小脸，小心翼翼地问道：“那...还有下次吗？”

姚琛抬手摸了下张颜齐耳朵，红着脸又点了点头。

张颜齐情难自己。

他低头吻上姚琛的嘴唇，但是这次没有深入，姚琛今天晚上已经承受了太多，他只是很郑重、很单纯、很久地吻着姚琛的嘴唇，仿佛许下一个承诺。

姚琛闭着眼感受到张颜齐有些颤抖的唇瓣，轻轻抱住了张颜齐。

我的春风，我的细雨。

你终于来到我的身边。

**Author's Note:**

> 问：怎么才能追到暗恋的女生呢？  
> 张颜齐：谢邀，看部电影，接几次吻，再睡一次，就能在一起了（一天内完成哦🤩  
> （姚琛：哥你是不是搞反了）


End file.
